1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a footwear device and, more particularly, to a footwear device configured to be worn over conventional climbing shoes and/or boots during, for example, a climbing session when a climber is not climbing (e.g., belaying, spotting, walking off, etcetera).
2. Background Art
Climbing shoes have been known in the art for years. While climbing shoes have been known in the art, issues relative to comfort, integrity and/or longevity remain largely problematic. In particular, to the best of Applicant's knowledge, traditional climbing shoes and/or boots are by design very tight and consequently can be very uncomfortable. As such, a climber will frequently and repeatedly change his/her shoes during a climbing session because a majority of the time is spent performing actions other than climbing.
The footwear device of the present invention allows a climber to comfortably wear his/her climbing shoes, during non-climbing actions, thus materially saving time and hassle.
The footwear device of the present invention also protects the rubber sole of the climbing shoe, which is important for maintaining the condition of the sole, leading to fewer costly and inconvenient rerands/resoles and better performance from the climbing shoe. Moreover, the footwear device of the present invention, keeps the sole of the climbing shoe clean during a climbing session, leading to better friction, performance, and safety.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a footwear device that, among other things, remedies and/or minimizes the aforementioned detriments and/or complications associated with conventional climbing shoes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.